The present invention is directed to an urn for retention of the ashes of a loved one. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a memorial urn which features an external configuration that bears a resemblance of the loved one or some aspect of her/his life.
Currently, ash-retaining urns are typically simply jars, vases, or the like, suitable merely for display upon a shelf or mantle. It is among the objects of the present invention to configure the ash-retaining vessel with an exterior forward portion that has, for example, the facial features of the departed, and a flat rear surface which permits the memorial urn of the present invention to be suspended on a wall a headstone, or the like, if desired.
With the advent of 3-D printing, the ability to fashion articles in general, and containers in particular, has been greatly enhanced. Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to allow an external retainer of an ash-containing urn to be fashioned into a featured reminder of a loved one. While it is within the capability of the present invention to encompass the possibility that the loved one is an animal or pet, it is the primary intention that the external retainer be fashioned as a visage of a departed loved one, i.e., the facial resemblance of a person. It is preferred the facial resemblance would be from just behind the ears forward and from the neck above. The actual ashes of the departed will be contained within a sealed, removable vessel that is configured as, or bears the image of, a religious article of choice of the owner of the memorial urn, the removable vessel will snap into a recess in the rear portion of the external retainer in a manner such that its outermost surface occupies a plane that does not extend beyond the outermost surface of the external retainer. The convenience of the removability of the ash-containing urn allows the owner to experience a closeness with the departed at times of their choosing such as birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, etc, by removing and holding/sleeping with the ash-containing vessel.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.